


I've Wanted You

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [6]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Heavy Petting, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Emotions and sexual tension are high with the sudden revelation that Hades' biggest fantasy.... turns out to be an actual event that transpired between Persephone and he those months ago.





	I've Wanted You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Strong Sexual Content within. read at your own discretion.  
Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.

"it.... it.... wasn't a dream," Hades stammered.

Persephone looked at him lustfully, smiling.

“no…. it…. it couldn’t be… that was you?! At Demeter’s quarters… all those months ago?”

Persephone simply continued smiling coyly.

“I…. I can’t believe this,” he said, still in disbelief. “No one. No one has done that before, in all two thousand years that I’ve ruled this end of the cosmos... No one has done what you did…. the way you did….”

Looking at his damaged countertop from his grip, and then looking back and Persephone, Hades was still in disbelief. He held his hand over his mouth in shock, and paused for a moment, taking in the brevity of the situation at hand.

“I’ve…. I’ve _dreamed_ of that night. I’ve…. I’ve... I’ve dreamed of You. It was so intense…. I didn’t even think it was real. And then I saw you last night at the party, and…. My heart stopped. You… _you took my breath away_.”

Persephone’s face went from lustful, to pure bliss.

“Persephone…. Kore…. I…. My Gods…. This changes everything. The woman I dreamed of; I want to…. I want to _do_ things to her… but you, the woman I saw last night, I want to… I want to know more about you. You’re charming. You’re funny. You’re witty, you’re smart, you’re…… Gods, you’re fucking beautiful. You really _are_ the woman of my dreams…. And I …. “

Hades stopped himself for a moment, before backing away from Persephone.

“You don’t want me. I’m no good… I don’t want to hurt you. You are the kind of woman that deserves the world; the moon, the stars.”

“Hades—” she said softly.

“Persephone, I want to…. love you.”

“Hades....”

“I want to make love to you.”

“HADES....”

“Persephone... I .... I want you.... I want to protect you. I—”

At that moment, Persephone leapt into Hades arms, and kissed him. Catching her, his eyes widened not realizing what she had done, as he lost his footing backing into the kitchen counter. But soon, he closed his eyes and kissed her back, holding her, receiving her sweet lips with passion and vigor. Inhaling deeply, Hades picked Persephone up fully, turned her around and set her on the kitchen counter as he continued to return her kisses, deeply, swirling his tongue with hers with their lips pressed to one another. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled his body closer to his as he clutched her, caressing her arms, shoulders, and her back until he was was almost clawing at her in a feral state. Grasping at the collar of the shirt she she wore; wait, that’s his shirt?! This is his mansion! This woman that he’s dreamed of, is with him right now. This—this kiss and this embrace are things Hades wanted from her last night but wouldn’t let himself take advantage of her inebriation like that. Persephone was literally perfect in almost every way, and as often as he fantasized about her, having her in reality was so fulfilling. It was too good to be true, yet, here she was, latched onto him with those same sweet magenta lips that made him see stars earlier that day. She licked and nibbled on his bottom lip with her head turned, inhaling briefly as Hades licked at her lips in response, a hand on the back of her neck, pressing more of himself to her as he held her body close to him.

Persephone broke their kiss for a moment but stayed close to him just as she did the night before. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

“if you want me…. Then take me,” she said, slightly out of breath from their passionate make-out session. “I’ll happily be yours.”

Hades then took one of her hands and kissed it softly, as she stroked his hair. With his face in her palm, almost as a cat going for a pet and caress, he moved his head in the direction of her touch. He asked. “are you sure? But… why me?”

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I first saw you, asleep in the mortal realm.”

Hades looked at Persephone in disbelief.

“sure, I’ve heard of your ‘sordid affairs….’ But as it turns out, that’s more your brother’s reputation than yours. And the more I watched you, the more I appreciated the man you are. You, Aidoneus…. You are handsome. You are distinguished. You’re intelligent. Sexy, alluring—”

“wait. Wait. Wait a minute. you…. Watched me? When? I’ve only seen you in the mortal realm that night, and then today?” Hades said in disbelief, standing up straight.

Persephone kissed Hades upon his forehead and smiled. She took the hand that was cupping his face and held it out, as a pink butterfly appeared with a soft glow.

“of course,” he said to himself, then taking the butterfly in his own hand. “now it makes sense.”

Hades had always thought it was a little peculiar to see pink butterflies in the underworld, or between there and his various trips to the mortal realm. He never looked deeper into it, but it seems that Persephone has kept her eyes on him from afar this entire time.

Hades smiled a dorky smile, watching as the butterfly flew away into a puff of pink sparkles and smoke. “I’ve underestimated your powers, little goddess,” he said softly. He dusted some of the blue flower petals from Persephone’s shoulders, took her hand held it as his own glowed blue. She responded with a pink glow, as light and electricity flowed between the two of them. More visions were exchanged between the two of them; of smiles, laughter, lust, sex, and passion. Hades kissed her again, softly. She returned his kisses and nibbled on his bottom lip, before breaking the exchange to lean back on the kitchen counter 

“_Make love to me,_” Persephone whispered.

Hades eyes went from their usual steel blue to a scarlet red instantly, like fire. He started to unbutton her shirt, and then exposed her breasts from beneath the layers. With one hand he cupped a breast in his palm, playfully pinching her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. With his other hand, he directed the breast towards his gaping mouth, and sucked on her nipple…. Hard. Persephone gasped with pleasure. Licking and swirling his tongue around her areola, he took her nipple in between his teeth and nibbled on it. 

“mmmm….” She moaned. His dick sprang back to life, immediately, with just hearing Persephone cry out. 

He then stood up fully, picked Persephone up, and threw her over his shoulder.

“Oh My Gaia, what are you doing?” she squealed.

“this kitchen is not the place for what it is that you’re about to get,” Hades said, walking down the hallway carrying his Goddess. Giving her a slap on the ass, her cheeks rippled upon impact. He bit his lip at the thought of knowing that her rump was plush enough to ripple the way it did. 

Persephone laughed as Hades quickened his pace to head to his bedroom. Entering the master bedroom, he shut the door behind him and gently set Persephone down on his bed. She immediately took off the shirt of his that she was wearing and removed her party dress over the top of her head. She laid back on his bed in nothing but the lace thong he had gotten a peek at the night before, and my Gods, she looked delectable. Her pussy was already wet and soaked the lace through completely. Hades stepped out of his swim trunks fully as he admired her sexiness. Persephone looked up at him and waved a finger at him to come closer. Hades growled as he climbed on the bed and mounted himself on top of her. His eyes still glowed red with passion, almost burning.

Kissing her once again, Persephone wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew Hades closer to him. His hardened dick was resting on top of her pussy, through the fabric of her lace thong, and she reached down to rub the head of his dick against her moistened folds, yearning for him to enter her. Hades moaned into her mouth as she bucked her hips up towards his dick again. Then, he broke their kiss and with both his hands, pinned her wrists down beneath his as he licked down her neck and up the mountains of her breasts. 

“_yes...._” she breathed, arching her back at his mouth’s touch. Hades released one of Persephone’s wrists to insert his hand into her moistened thong, grazing her clit with his fingertips. All the while, maintaining his mouth suckling on her nipple. The dual pleasure sent a wave of delight through the pink goddess’ body, and she curled her toes as an orgasm immediately pulsed through her body. Hades then released her other arm as he kissed down Persephone’s stomach, meeting her yearning pussy with his face. Nuzzling her love organ through her thong, Hades moved his nose and lips around Persephone’s sensitive area. She quivered in anticipation. He gently removed her thong and resumed his position between her legs, using his fingers to stimulate her further.

“you’ve gotten to have your fill of me twice now,” Hades said, with a finger inside of her and a thumb applying pressure to her clit. Persephone bucked against his hand and thrusted, as Hades inserted another finger into her dripping pussy. “now... it’s my turn.”

“mmm…... ahhhh…...” she moaned, with her juices flowing well down Hades wrist onto his forearm. He swirled some of her luscious fluids around his other fingers and then moved them back up to gloss her swollen and exposed clit.

“gods, yes…” she screamed, bucking and thrusting against his fingers again. 

“cum for me,” he said softly, fingering her and flicking across her clit, watching her writhe about with those scarlet eyes. 

As if it were on command, Persephone’s body convulsed. Hades steadied her body as much as he could with his other arm. Persephone screamed, clutching a nearby pillow to brace for the waves of pleasure. It was then that Hades quickly took his hand out from her folds, and went to lick and suck on her pussylips, eating her through her orgasm. The sensation of his mouth on her sent Persephone into overdrive, and she grabbed his head with both hands, squeezing her thick, juicy thighs around both sides his head. Cupping her ass cheeks, he lifted her torso slightly off the bed, to give himself full access to the tasty morsel between her legs. Persephone had one of her hands in Hades hair, thrusting against his flicking tongue and hot mouth. Sucking her juices, drinking her fluids and suckling on her clit, Hades put one of his fingers inside of her to find her g-spot, further intensifying her orgasm. 

“_Gods_!” she moaned, as she squirmed and soaked Hades face, feeling the waves of pleasure shoot through her body like fire. 

Hades then climbed up to sit back on his knees, watching as Persephone quivered and twitched about with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Licking his fingers, he stared at her with those scarlet red eyes. Her hair was tousled, matted to her head, and she was breathing heavily, with beads of sweat on her forehead, back and collar bones. She looked hot. She looked sexy. She was ripe for the taking. 

Hades then took Persephone’s left leg and threw it over his right shoulder. Scooping her up by the small of her back, _with just one hand_, he balanced her in the air and spread her legs slightly, moving the head of his dick around her folds. Persephone gasped as his dick teased her a little, until Hades guided his massively swollen cock inside of her yearning, soaking wet pussy. Slowly, he inserted himself into her, and rather than thrusting, he moved his pink goddess back and forth on his dick, until it was completely moist with her juices. 

Persephone looked up with him, as her other leg rest upon his muscled chest. 

“you’re …. Just…... showing…... of…. now,” she moaned, with every stroke. 

Hades simply smiled, and then gave her a hard thrust. She wasn’t ready for that surprise hit of his dick, and she audibly gasped. Curling her toes, Hades bucked as he bounced Persephone off of his rigid cock as she climaxed again. 

Getting into a smooth rhythm of strokes and thrusts, Persephone then took her leg that was resting on Hades and swung it around, flipping out of his grip, to where she was face down, as her ass was bouncing on him. 

“you damn minx! Now… who’s…. showing…... off?” he said, as he thrusted.

“mmmm…... harder please, daddy.”

Hades then took a hand and grabbed Persephone by the hips as he slowed his pace but increased his power. Each pump of his rock hard dick and thrust of his hips to hers made her moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain that was out of this world. She was so wet, her juices flowed down both of their legs, and he was having a difficult time keeping up as she bounced her ass back on him…. 

“wait,” Hades whispered…. “lay on your back. I want to see your face while I make love to you.”

Obliging, Persephone turned around and laid upon her back, as Hades climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply as his aching dick re-entered her hot pussy once again. He then went to suck on her neck as he thrusted upward into her repeatedly, getting to a good rhythm again. She clutched his back and shoulders, moaning with every stroke, until she came again, losing count of all the waves of pleasure that Hades had given her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Hades was beginning to lose control he felt himself near climax, moaning into Persephone’s ear about how he was going to cum.

“I want it,” she moaned. “give it to me, please!”

“_fuck_….,” he growled.

_“Gods_…. 

_Shit_…...” Hades was fucking her feverishly now, with a piston’s rhythm. He clutched Persephone tightly, digging his fingers in to her skin as he thrusted those last few powerful strokes, making her scream again in pleasure of his hard impact. Eventually, he withdrew, and quickly hovered over Persephone’s mouth, as she stroked him to another climax, taking his dick into her mouth as he melted. Drinking his cum yet again, Hades grabbed a pillow and yelled into it as he came. Every single muscle of his tensed up as he emptied his load. Persephone sucked the head of his dick and swirled her tongue around the sensitive mushroom, giving it one final kiss as she licked up all his fluids.

Falling over from exhaustion, Hades kept the pillow on his head, as his dick jumped with his heartbeat.

Persephone giggled a little bit, sitting up to regain composure. She crawled next to Hades and gently stroked his skin with her fingertips, the same as she did those months ago.

Briefly, her stomach growled, and she paused.

“Gosh, I guess I haven’t eaten since I’ve gotten here,” she said aloud.

Removing the pillow from his face, still breathing heavily, Hades sat up to look at his Goddess.

“well, if you’re hungry, I have a few pomegranates in the fridge.”

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to build up to this moment gradually, with the previous chapters. many of us know how the story goes between this pair, but i wanted to put my own spin on this with inspiration from some of the NSFW art that we have seen on Patreon, as well as some imagination.
> 
> thank you for all of the hits and kudos so far! please feel free to leave a comment, i'm very grateful for feedback.


End file.
